


Hair

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [221]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admiration, Domestic, M/M, Sam's Hair, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Dean wakes up early, for once in his life. The only thing to do is admire Sam's beautiful hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is apiece from Tumblr. No real warnings apply.

Dean never wakes up before Sam, but today seems to be a special sort of day. There’s light pouring in between the cheap motel curtains, illuminating the bed and landing squarely in Dean’s eyes.

Sam, of course, doesn’t seem to notice at all. Whether he’s just sleeping through it or the infernal light is only hitting Dean, Dean doesn’t know, but regardless, Sam sleeps on, and Dean is left disgruntled, awake, and with nothing to do, considering the terrible hour of the morning that it is.

Left with a need to occupy himself, Dean turns to the mane of hair right in front of his eyes. It’s getting ridiculously long again. Sam usually trims the ends, but it’s been a while. They’ve been busy.

Dean will give him crap about cutting it all down again later, about having a normal hairstyle, about getting rid of the locks of vanity. But right now, he reaches up one hand, and gently strokes over Sam’s hair. In the early morning light, with Sam still dead asleep, he can admit the truth; he loves Sam’s hair.

It’s absolutely silky, and Dean spares a moment’s thought to wonder how, because Sam doesn’t carry around or use special shampoo. They just pick up whatever’s cheapest at the drug store when they run out. But Sam’s hair never feels cheap. It feels like those commercials for luxury shampoo make you think hair is supposed to feel.

Dean runs a strand between his fingers, feels the momentary urge to tug. But no. That’s for maybe later, a different setting. There are definitely times that Sam likes having his hair tugged. While he’s dead asleep is most likely not one of them. So, instead, he just touches, admires the feel and the color. He brings his face closer. It even smells good. Definitely better than their shampoo smells.

“Stop playin’ with my hair, you freak,” Sam murmurs, voice still coated in sleep, half-muffled by his pillow.

Dean snorts, and does give one strand a slight tug, just for that. Sam tries to bring an arm back to whap him across the stomach with, but Dean easily avoids it. “You love it, you big liar,” he says fondly.

“So what if I do?” Sam asks, still evidently half asleep.

Dean smiles fondly, then goes back to running his fingers through Sam’s hair. He even takes a moment to scratch at his scalp. “Go back to sleep, Sammy,” he says.

“Mmm, okay,” Sam agrees, and his breathing evens out. Dean continues stroking and lightly scratching, lulling Sam into an even deeper sleep.

He wakes up hours later, the sun high in the sky, to realize he managed to lull himself back to sleep. His fingers are still lightly tangled in Sam’s hair.


End file.
